PYT
by ohsofabmisslucyy
Summary: Bella, an up-coming fashion designer, swears she's in a gangster movie everything she turns around. Does her new love, Edward, have anything to do with it? Rated M for strong language, themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys: This is my new story. I hope you like it. I know I still have _Disturbia_ but I have reached a block on that one for right now, anywho, I am really proud of this. Once again, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and you probably won't find a lot of traits that are signature to the characters because I like to play with them without the Twilight Saga, but I'll try to include things that are define who they are...

Mood Music: P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing): Michael Jackson

* * *

**BPOV**

I loved girls' night. It was the one night a week that I could just let my guard down and just relax. I could complain about my pervert of a boss at work, the ridiculous interns who didn't have a clue what they were doing, and everything else that was a source of irritation during the week. My girls were my life, we all went to college together and quickly became fast friends. We met in various places throughout school; sororities, classes or simply just living together. We couldn't make it without each other, and I am not quite sure how we made it through without each other before. Our weekly dinner was something that had become routine after graduation, we all stayed in the city and found jobs, and this was a way of staying in each other's lives without smothering one another.

"…and so I told him that if he couldn't commit to at least paying half the rent, then he could find somewhere else to live. I mean, I don't think that that is being unreasonable." Lindsey pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You should have told him that a long time ago, Linds, you baby him way too much. If he's going to live there with you, he needs to put forth some effort." Alice responded with confidence, she was most defiantly the one who had the most self-confidence in the group. She carried herself in a way that made most people assume she was a snob, but we knew better.

We all nodded in agreement, Lindsey was a great girl, but she had a way of picking the worst guys for her. She was much too caring and most people tried to take advantage of that, including most of the men in her life. I could sympathize with her though, I was much the same, but my obstacle was always making the first move. I was a confident person, but when it came to guys, I was very much still a nervous teenage girl who got love-struck way too easily.

"Bells, do you see that guy? He keeps staring at you hardcore." Angela bent down close to the table and whispered to the group. "He's gorgeous, by far the hottest guy in here."

I felt my face instantly flush as I inconspicuously glanced around the room, and then I say him. He was casually leaning against the bar, engaged in a conversation with some other men. He was tall, probably at least 6 foot with blonde, no, bronze colored hair. He was well dressed in a dark black suit and an electric red tie. He was laughing when he caught me staring, and a sly smile crept across his face as he winked at me. I thought I would die of embarrassment as I turned back around to the table.

They all broke into laughter after they saw my reaction to his attention.

"Bella, do you think you could be any more obvious? I mean, come on." Rosalie threw up her hands in excitement as she continued to giggle with Angela and the rest of the girls.

"Actually, I think that I could." I said, playing along with the conversation, they meant no harm. We were all extremely comfortable with each other and hardly ever took anything personally. The conversation quickly shifted away from the mysterious guy at the bar and to the typical topics of our dinners; who was dating who, family issues, work issues, current guys we were dating or who we wished we were dating, and a whole host of topics that were important to us. The waiter reappeared to refill our drinks when Alice stopped to ask him a question…

"Can you tell me who that guy is over there?" Alice inquired pointed back to the mysterious guy at the bar.

"Oh, that is Edward Cullen. He owns this restaurant and a host of other places. He's one of the most up and coming entrepreneurs in New York City. He's quite gorgeous, isn't he?" The waiter smiled at all of us as he walked away.

"Okay, now, we know his name. Go talk to him." Rose said she took a sip of her drink.

"Are you being serious? I could never do that. That's just not my thing." I shook my head as I picked at my food. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"Bells, it's never your thing. You have to take risks in your life. I mean, it's not like you're ever going to see him again…" Alice spoke in between bites of her rice.

I started at the table blankly, they were right; I needed to start taking risks.

**EPOV**

I had noticed her as soon as she walked into the restaurant. She was gorgeous, by far one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her hair could have been liquid chocolate the way it moved as she walked through the maze of tables, and her skin was a soft white, a sharp contrast to her dark hair, but it worked for her. Her short sapphire dress accented her body perfectly; it was like she had stepped right out of my dreams.

I had never seen her in here before, and I was pretty good at knowing all of my customers, but her group I had never seen. Typically, I would go over and introduce myself and find out the simple things about her, but this time was different. Her friends made me feel a little uneasy, it was clear to see a group mentality what existed within them. When they had caught me staring, they let her know immediately, which started a very awkward glance exchange between to the two of us.

"Edward. Edward. Edward, did you hear the question?" Emmett shook my shoulder in an attempt to distract me from my gawking.

"Huh? Um, yeah. That sounds fine. Just go with whatever." I waved my hand at the question. I didn't care what the question was, and Emmett would never get us into a deal that we wouldn't benefit from in some way.

Emmett shook his head as he returned to the conversation. He was my brother, older by 11 months, and we inspirable. We worked together, we played together, and we had a close bond that most people were surprised of. We could plot each other's next move without even talking, it was just something that we had, something that made us unstoppable in the business world.

"Okay, then, I think we have it all laid out. Once you fulfill your end of the deal, we'll make sure everything you have requested is sent on its way." Victor, our business associate, confirmed as he ushered to the men around him. "We'll be in touch."

As soon as Victor was out of sight, Emmett jumped at the chance to joke. "Bro, what was that? You acted as though you were fucking clueless to what he was saying. Did you even hear any off that?" Emmett took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I heard, I just didn't care. Anyways, I was distracted by something better." My head motioned to the girl in blue's table.

"Oh, oh, I see how it is." Emmett's eyes lit up as he scanned the table of girls. Emmett was, for lack of a better word, a slut. He did not have a commitment bone in his body. His idea of a long term relationship was one that lasts all night long. He had broken plenty of hearts throughout the city, but he didn't care. It was how he did things. I, on the other hand, was not that way. I had had serious girlfriends, and I was okay with being in a long term relationship.

"Let's send them drinks." Emmett concluded after scanning her group of friends. They were all fairly attractive girls, but she was by far the best looking. "Um, do you think that'll be a good idea?" I was hesitant, I knew how Emmett worked, and sending drinks was the first step.

"It will be a nice gesture." Emmett smiled slyly as he hailed their waiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Music: Hot N Cold - Katy Perry

A/N: Please review! I am interested to hear everyone's predictions for everything, plus I want to hear what you guys think should be improvement. (: As always, I don't own any of these characters...

* * *

**BPOV**

"Um, excuse me miss, this is for you." The waiter stood nervously behind me with an icy bottle of champagne. "I think you are mistaken. We didn't order that." I smiled sheepishly. "You are correct that you didn't order it, but it is compliments of the owner." He motioned to the bar where the guy in the suite was standing with another guy who was much more built; the buff one raised his glass in my direction as the waiter popped the cork on the bottle.

"They also asked for me to give this to you." He slipped a small cream colored envelope out of his jacket pocket and laid it in my hands. "Enjoy ladies."

"Bells, can you believe this? This stuff only happens in movies." Angela squealed as she sipped on her glass. My friends nodded in unison as they all clinked their glasses together for good luck. I was still peering at the envelope the waiter had placed in my hand. "Are you going to open it?" Rose inquired as she took another sip.

I nodded as my fingers lifted the flap, it was a simple invitation scribbled on a slip of paper. They had invited us to the opening night of a new club in uptown, HOM. I had never heard of it, clubs were not really my scene. I would go out if it was part of the plan, but it was never my first choice.

"So?" Alice's eyebrows rose as she tried to sneak a peek at the card.

"They invited us to the opening of HOM. It's somewhere uptown. I've never heard of it and it sounds so sketch. I mean, what are we supposed to do, just roll up and say these two creepers bought us drinks and invited us here?" I rolled my eyes at such a ridiculous idea.

"Are you being serious right now, Bells? HOM is supposed to be the next big thing. People have been on the waiting list just to stand in the general admission line for months and we just got invited to actually go in!" Rose's excitement could hardly be contained as she wiggled in her seat.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go! We just have to!" Angela's large smile just encouraged Rose, and they soon began discussing dress options for the night.

"I can't believe that we are going. I haven't been out dancing since we graduated. Uh, this is amazing! Free drinks and tickets in one night! Bella, whatever you did tonight, keep doing it." Alice winked at me as she quickly added her thoughts on whether Rose should go with black or red for the opening night.

I nodded in agreement. As exciting as this was, I still felt a little uneasy. We didn't know these guys, and sure, they could have great intentions, but there was just something about them that made shivers run through my body. Their eyes were dark, in both meanings of the word. His eyes were almost an inky black and, if they could talk, I am sure that they would have a very dark tale to tell. Of course I would never share these reservations with friends because they would brush them off, telling me I was too paranoid and I needed to lighten up. At any rate, however, I needed to start taking risks with my life, and this would be my first risk.

"So, what color should I wear?" I asked pensively as all my friends let out a little squeal.

EPOV

They enjoyed the champagne immensely, Emmett was right, it was a nice gesture. I could tell that the invitation to the club caught her off guard, her face showed utter confusion as she discussed it with her friends. I felt ridiculous as I kept glancing at her table, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful, especially when she was deep in thought. Her nose was crinkled at the bridge as she shook her head in disgust at something that one of the girls had said. I had hoped that the invitation would be well received; I wanted to see her there that night, and even if she did bring her friends with her, that would be fine with me. I watched them pay and leave and I never said a word to her. That wasn't typically my style, but something was holding me back.

"Yo, E, are you coming with me?" Emmett waved his hand towards the door. The restaurant was closing up, and I had no plans for tonight. It wouldn't hurt to get out and see the boys either. These past few weeks had been hell for Emmett and I, working ridiculously long hours to get together a deal that was finally on the last stages of development. "Come on!" Emmett's deep voice echoed in my thoughts as I started for the door.

"So, do you think they'll come?" Emmett's throaty voice broke my thoughts. I had been thinking about a host of things, but mostly the girl in the blue dress.

"I think they will. They looked like girls who liked to have fun, and anybody who is into fun will be there." My smile was genuine, HOM had been in the making for a few years and it was finally ready to overtake Manhattan night life.

"Do you think they know who we are?" This time, Emmett's voice was low, quiet, and aggressive.

I shook my head harshly, "I doubt it. Their faces would have read much differently when they found out my name, and if they did know, they are damn good at hiding their shock. I don't think we have too much to worry about. They are probably just twenty-something girls, oblivious to the happenings in the underworld."

Emmett laughed as he parked the car. "You are always good at reading people." He punched me in the arm as he got out of the car. Little did he know, but my ability to read people didn't really offer me much help with women.


	3. Chapter 3

Music: Rags to Riches - Tony Bennet, Sincerely - The Moonglows

As you read this, I am curious to see what people think of Edward's character in this fic, and if anyone has any ideas about him. I am sure a few have already guessed what he is, but I would like to hear everyone's reviews, so please review. :) Anyways, you'll find the link to Bella's dress on my homepage (it's the 7th dress). Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

The week seemed to fly by the closer it got to Saturday night. Work had been particularly hellish this week and I was looking forward to a night out with my girls. We had opted to disregard the traditional dinner and go out to HOM instead. I won't lie; I needed a bit of convincing from my friends to convince me to go out. I always felt awkward at clubs, I wasn't much of a dancer and I didn't drink that much, but the promise that I got to see the guy in the suit again was more than enough to convince me. I won't lie, I thought about him all week at the most ridiculous times this week, and even thinking of his gaze made me shiver.

"Hey! Anyone home?" Alice's sing-song voice echoed through the apartment we shared together.

"In the kitchen." I answered back as I threw some pasta into the boiling water; I offered to cook dinner before we went out, no point on skipping tradition completely.

"Rose and Angela called; they'll be on their way soon." Alice collapsed into one of the dining room chairs, it was clear she was exhausted. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and half of her shirt was un-tucked.

"Rough day?" Alice and I were the closest thing each other had to family. Her parents had passed away while we were still in college, and mine parents had divorced when I was young. We talked every Sunday, but we were by no means close.

"Yes. One of my students decided that it would be funny to glue another child to their seat. I spent the better part of the afternoon trying to get him off his seat, then I had an unplanned faculty meeting, and you know how I feel about unscheduled tasks, and then I had parents to call. It was just a ridiculous day." Alice expelled a breath as she let her head fall gently on the table. She loved children and had been called to teaching since she was in high school, but some days, the pressures were a little unbearable.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day, but at least, we are going out tonight!" I giggled with excitement, as the time to get ready got closer; I found it hard to control my excitement. The thought of seeing him made me giddy, which was ridiculous because I knew nothing about him, but I won't lie, it was kind of a turn on.

Alice immediately shot up and smiled, "That's right. We are going out tonight!" We both screamed and danced around the kitchen while we finished the spaghetti.

Dinner went fairly quick, no one was really hungry, but ate out of obligation. As soon as the dishwasher was loaded, everyone scrambled to different rooms to see what each other had to offer for the night's wardrobe. We didn't typically prepare so much to go out, but we knew the potential of tonight. HOM was slated to become the next hottest club in uptown and people had been on the waiting lists for months; we wanted to look our best.

"Okay, is everyone ready to see my dress?" I shouted from the bathroom. I wanted my dress to surprise everyone. It wasn't something that I would wear typically, but this was not a typical night. I had seen it come through on one of our sample racks that we give out to the models and I just couldn't help myself from taking it. It was gorgeous. It was short and black, with a gorgeous lace layover. It showed off my legs, one of my best features, so, of course, I had to take it.

"We're ready. Let's go already, Bells." Rose's exasperated voice echoed through the bathroom. "Our taxi just called, they are outside already."

I nodded my head and took a breath as I opened the door to see my friends. Their expressions said it all.

"Bella! You look amazing! Where did you get that dress?!" Alice's squealed as she fingered the lace sleeves. "It came in on Monday. It's a sample, but I couldn't resist myself. Isn't gorgeous?" I twirled around, getting a glimpse of myself in full length mirror.

"Okay, well, we've determined that Bella is beautiful in comparison to us, so can we go now?' Angela said sarcastically as she winked at me. We filed out the door and into the elevator and eventually into the brisk fall air. I couldn't help but smile as we piled into the taxi. Tonight was going to be unforgettable.

**EPOV**

I scanned the VIP section, no sign of her or her friends, granted it was still early by club standards, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I could identify familiar faces even in the inky blackness of the club. I could pick out Emmett, J, and various people who I worked with. Of course they all had girls with them, everyone knew that Friday night was for the wives, but Saturday night was for the girlfriends. It seemed hypocritical to me to have both a wife and a girlfriend. It was an idea that didn't appeal to me, but I was not going to criticize anyone else's choices, it was their life.

"Hey, little bro. Look who I found…" Emmett's voice trailed off as I twisted around to see who he had found, and I felt my heart drop a little, it wasn't her, but it was someone who was equally as important.

"Primo, it's good to see you." I smiled as I embraced the man before me.

"Edward, it's good to see you. I hope everything has found you well." Primo's voice was low in comparison to what was going on around us. We moved slowly to the balcony and scanned the crowd.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Primo. We both know why you are here, so let's get to it." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I was going to need a strong drink after this.

"Okay, have your way. I need a favor." Primo's back was to me as he surveyed the club, "Our friend from Philly is causing a lot of problems for us, and we would appreciate if you could resolve that situation."

"I am assuming that our friends here have all decided that this is an acceptable solution to our problem? Friends of mine don't want to get involved unless there is one hundred percent certainty that they will be safe if this…this issue turns ugly." I bent down, by palms resting flat against the railing.

"You have my word. I assume this will be handled in a timely and clean fashion." Primo turned to face me, "I don't want to have to clean up anymore than I already am." I nodded my head in agreement, "Good, very good. Well, then, we'll be in touch." With that, he was gone.

I flexed my neck to both sides, tonight was supposed to be stress free, it was supposed to be a carefree night, and it was far from that. I moved away from the balcony and closer to the seating. I found a thick leather booth to slide into; I just needed to be alone for a moment.

As I turned my body towards the table, I saw her, sitting right in front of me, looking like a goddess, and my mind went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys: I do realize this is a short chapter, I had a hardcore time writing it. I could never get it right, so here is my best attempt. /. I just want to thank you guys who have added my story to their alerts and who have reviewed! You guys are so sweet! (: Keep it coming! I am going to try to keep a pretty regular update schedule just because I am really into writing this story. Anywho, music: (obviously) PYT - Michael Jackson, Dance Floor Anthem - Good Charlotte. By the way, I do not intend for this to be a song fic by any means, but I might throw a lyric or two in there if I find it truly amazing and right now, PYT is truley amazing. (: So, enjoy and review!

* * *

**EP****OV**

"Hi." I managed to squeak out after the initial shock radiated over my body. I am sure I sounded like a 15 year old boy to her, but she caught me off guard, this wasn't exactly how I pictured us meeting for the first time.

"Hi." Even in the bass filled atmosphere of the club, I could hear the softness of her voice. She looked amazing. Her dress left little to imagine, but she wore it well, she wore it with confidence and that was a huge turn on. We kept making eye contact, exchanging awkward glances until she finally spoke.

"You've done a really great job here. Thanks for inviting me." Her eyelashes fluttered as she tossed her hair absentmindly over her shoulder. I nodded in agreement, "Thanks, this has been my baby for a long time. I'm proud of it." I am sure I beamed like a proud father, but I was. I had lived and breathed for this club, trying to convince investors that it was a good idea, and clearly, I was right.

We continued to sit together, making small talk, enjoying the music, enjoying the atmosphere. It felt like I had known her forever, she made me feel comfortable. We had been swaying to the music in our booth, not really caring about what the DJ played. The music all ran together, until the DJ decided to play Michael Jackson.

_You know make me feel so good inside; I've always wanted a girl like you, a PYT…_

Her eyes lit up, "This is my song!" She grabbed my hand as she scurried to the dance floor and began swaying to the beat of the song. It was an upbeat, 80's throwback that was easy to move to. As the dance floor became more crowded, she shortened the gap between us until we practically moved together. Her gyrations were the perfect complement to mine.

_I want to love you, pretty young thing, you need some lovin', tender lovin' care…_

Her friends had somehow found us on the packed dance, and together they sang every word in unison with the track. Although, her friends were there, her attention never faltered from me. Her eyes held me in a trance as she pushed her hair from her face. We close enough I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I generally didn't find myself so wrapped up in a girl so soon, but something about her was different…

**BPOV**

We had been sitting in the booth for quite a while, discussing random things from a girl's dress choice to what baseball team we preferred. I liked him instantly. He was easy to talk to and he seemed trustworthy. It was hard to find a guy that wasn't just looking to score, and my instincts told me he was different than all of them. We had bobbed our heads to the infectious beats of the music all night, never really wanting to get up dance, but when I heard that familiar tune, it was hard to control myself.

_You make me feel so good inside, always wanted a girl just like, such a PYT…_

I am sure that I squealed as I grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. I had always been a Michael Jackson fan, but this was by far my favorite song. It was easy to dance to and I easily sung my hips to the beat of the song. At first I doubted his ability to meet my pace, but he easily fell into the rhythm I created. The dance floor quickly filled up, and my friends easily found me.

All my friends seemed to be enjoying themselves; they had all found well dressed guys to dance with. As the song progressed, we started to sing every word; even though this song was released when we were still in diapers, it had been sort of a soundtrack during college for us. It reminded all of us of good times, and was always an excuse to hit the dance floor.

_You need some lovin, tender lovin' care, and I'll take you there…_

Even though there were plenty of distractions on the floor, I kept my attention on him and he kept his on me. It was as if we were the only two in the club. When he looked at me, I swear he could see right through me, and that was an exhilarating feeling. I could tell there was potential for something to be started, but I didn't want to fall for a guy, not this soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to give you guys something for right now, it's the weekend so I should be able to update more. (: mood music: rags to riches - tony bennet. I am sure that I have used this song before, but I love it. It's on the Goodfellas soundtrack, possibly the best soundtrack ever. Warning for language.

* * *

**EPOV**

I laid my cards down, "Full house. Pay up." I let myself smile as I pulled the chips to my side of the table. It was the first time I had won all night and it felt good. I took another sip of my drink as Emmett shuffled and dealt the next hand. Tonight was guy's night and it was a necessary part of my life. It allowed me distress from my job and from life in general. My friends had known me all of my life and we were down for each, no matter what.

"So, like I was saying, Shelly starts bitching and moaning that I'm never home and I'm like 'Do you like nice things? Do you like your nice house?' and she just nods her head, and I'm like 'Then leave me the fuck alone.' Can you believe that shit? I hustle for her and she acts like an ungrateful broad." Jasper moved the cards around in his head as he blew a smoke ring into the air. "Fucking ridiculous I tell you."

As the game started, the comfortable silence refilled the room. I enjoyed that the most; the ability to sit in the room and not having to say anything. I was a strong believer in not wasting words; if you had nothing concrete to say, then you shouldn't say it. Don't waste my time, and I will not waste yours.

"Edward has a girlfriend." Emmett's rough voice broke the silence that had encircled us. "Fuck you." I quickly responded, not missing a move in the card game. That would be Emmett to bring my love life to the forefront of the conversation. It was something I generally discussed with anyone, let alone my friends.

"Woah hoah. Wassa her name? Do we know her? Is it that cute little blonde from HOM? Damn, I always knew you would have her." Tony winked at me as he folded his hand and went to refill his drink.

"Actually, she's a designer; a very straight laced, proper little girl that he met in the restaurant." Emmett continued his assault on my relationship with Bella. "She's nothing like what he's dated before. She went to college." His laughter was hardly contained with the last sentence.

"A college girl. Real nice, real nice." Jasper retorted as he pulled the chips to him. He had clearly won that hand. "So, tell us about her, Edward. Is she a good fuck?"

I clenched my fits instinctively, there were reasons I had not brought Bella up before and this was one of them. I didn't want her immortalized in one of our ridiculous conversations. I felt she was better than that, and I refused to have her be talked about like one of Emmett's one-night stands.

"Aw, what's the matter, Edward? Cat got your tongue?" Emmett continued to egg me on. I could feel my adrenaline run through my veins as I threw the cards at him.

"Fuck you, Emmett."

"Those are some pretty big words, little brother. Tell me, why is it that you haven't brought Bella around? Does she know what you do for a living? Does she?" The look on my face gave me away as Emmett continued his assault. "I didn't think so. You have to forget about her Edward, girls like her do not date guys like us. That is just how it goes."

"Guys like us, Emmett? Guys like us? Fuck that. There are no guys like us, Emmett. There are only guys like you. I'm out." I slammed the door hard enough for the frame to crack. I would not let myself be attacked like that. Sure, he had a point, but that was none of his goddamn business.

**BPOV**

I shuffled the papers on my desk around aimlessly; I looked at the clock, only two minutes later than the last time I checked. I was ready for the weekend, Edward and I had a date tonight and I wanted to get ready and forget about work. We had been extra busy due to fashion week, and I had to get outfits together for the models today, it was daunting work, but at least I got to choose an outfit for tonight.

"Bella, do you have those sketches?" my assistant, Julie, nervously hovered outside my door. She was an intern and she was heartbreakingly awkward, why she wanted to work in fashion was beyond me, but she was a hard worker, so I had no real complaints.

"Yeah, they're right here, and actually, after you archive those, you can take off. It's the weekend, live a little." My face instantly brightened with a smile. I had come to love weekends because it was the most concentrated amount of time I got to spend with Edward; through it the week, it is hard to find time for each other. He always had a meeting or something to go to, and I always bring work home, but not tonight, tonight was date night.

"Oh. Okay, thanks Miss Swan." Julie's meek voice could barely be heard over the soft hum of the air condition.

"It's just Bella, please." I winked at her as I shut the door behind us. It was , officially, the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys- here part uno of their first date. (: I am sorry that it has taken so long, school has been a killer this week. I had three papers and two tests, so yeah.. This is fluff, I know, but I think it's exciting. First dates are always exciting. Btw, Sparks Steakhouse is real; it is where in 1984 (if my memory serves me right), John Gotti had Paul Castellano killed. They were members of the Gambino Crime Family, anywho, here is the update. Expect at least one more this weekend. (:Mood music - Clumsy by Fergie, Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind by Kellie Pickler.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was never so nervous, and I didn't even understand why. I considered myself a self confident person, but when I was with Edward, I just lost all control and acted like a little girl. He made me stomach do flip flops. It was like I was in high school again.

"Alice, can you help me curl my hair?" I was exasperated with my hair, it wasn't curling right and I was slowly losing my patience. I examined myself in the mirror; I didn't look half bad, even with the uncurled hair. Once again, I had used my connections to snag a dress for tonight. It came in last week with a sample collection and I feel in love with it. It was short, as most of my dresses were; my legs were one of my best features, but the colors in the dress was what I feel in love with. There were vibrant greens, pinks, yellows, and blues. I loved the dress, and doubted whether I would give it back.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous. It's not like you don't know him. You guys practically live on the phone." Alice pulled at strands of my hair so that they melted under her will. She had a way with a curling iron that I never understood.

"I know, but this is our first date, Alice. Our first date. That's a big step." I bit my lip nervously, "I mean, what if everything is different in person? There is a huge difference between on the phone and in person." I stretched my hands out for emphasis.

"Girl, for real? You need to chill. It's going to be great. Where are you meeting him?" Alice continued her assault my hair, curling, pinning, spraying. I didn't really care what she was doing; I just wanted to look effortless.

"Um, I'm not. He's picking me up." I smiled widely. It was a rare occurrence in our dating lives when we had a guy volunteer to pick us up, most of them just told you where to be at a certain time, but Edward had stressed he would pick me up and that was exciting.

"He's a keeper, and I think he's here." Alice let the curling iron fall into the sink as she sprayed me one last time, I had to admit, she did a great job with me. "Alright, you're ready to go. Have fun." She wrapped me into a tight hug before I went to get the door.

I opened the door, and I caught my breath. He was gorgeous in a pinstriped suit, accented with a blood red tie.

"Hi." I smiled as I welcomed him in. As he walked passed me, I caught a scent of his cologne, a strong scent that made me weak in the knees.

"You look amazing." He grabbed my hand, twirling me as he looked me over. "Are you ready? The car is waiting."

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm ready."

**EPOV**

I waited at the door patiently as I heard movement inside the apartment; I could detect two voices, one probably belonging to one of her friends. I heard giggling and the shuffling of feet as the door finally opened to reveal a goddess. Her hair fell gently on her shoulders, the ends curling into loose waves that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Her dress accented her eyes, making then sparkle. She was gorgeous.

She invited me in. Her apartment was cute, very girly. I knew how surprised she was when I stressed I was going to pick her up, it seemed as though she wasn't used to someone who went that extra mile for her. One point for me.

I ushered her out the door as she said goodbye to her friend who introduced herself as Alice; I had a great night planned and I was anxious to begin it.

The conversation was light as we rode through the city; we talked about her job, my job, friends, family, and a host of other simple topics. We were having dinner at my favorite restaurant, Sparks Steakhouse in Manhattan. Of course, it had a torrid history when it came to my line of work, but it still remained a favorite with me.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked quietly as she drew designs on the leather seat.

"A place that I am fond of." I was being vague intentionally, it allowed me more control and that was something that I enjoyed. Although, that was no secret, look at my choice of profession. I was still debating on what to tell her if she pried anymore into my professional life. She accepted the idea that I was in construction management, and did not press the issue anymore that necessary, but if we were going to get serious, she had to know a bit more than everyone else.

She smiled at my coyness; luckily she thought it was attractive in some form. We continued small talk until the car came to a stop and the driver opened our door. I eased out first and helped her out, practically lifting her to the curb. The night was electric in the city, the lights were bright and the streets practically buzzed with people talking and walking. It was a warm summer night that invited people into the street.

"Edward, it's so good to see you." Paul, Sparks' owner, greeted us at the door. "How is everything?"

"Good, good. How is Emily?" I inquired.

"She's good, busy though. The twins just started kindergarten." Paul beamed with pride as he ushered us through the waiting line of people and into one of the reserved rooms. "Well, enjoy your dinner and let me know if you need anything." I shook his hand as he stepped out of the room, slipping him a 50 on the way; he always treated me well when I came.

Then we were alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, here is part 2 of the date. (: I hope you enjoy. I am so sorry that I didn't get a chance to update again this weekend; I slept a lot. College can make you tired. Haha. Music: Fair and Tender Ladies - Song Catcher Soundtrack. Anywho, here is the update, hopefully another one by Thursday.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I took a moment to take in the scene around me. The room was dimly lit by low overhead lights and the walls were a rich crème color. I noticed the photographs on the wall, some early photos of the city, while the sky scrapers were still being built. One caught my eye, it was off to the side and it was titled "American Girl in Italy, circa 1951". I let my fingertips graze the edges of the frame; it was a simple photograph. A girl walking through the street, avoiding cat calls from Italian men, for some reason, I was enthralled with it.

"Do you like it?" His voice was a soft whisper as I felt his breath on the cuff of my ear. He was close enough that I could smell what was left of his aftershave.

"It's gorgeous. It's simple and that's what I like." I turned around putting less room between us than before. For some reason, I had never noticed the sexual tension between us before, but now, it was pressing down on my chest, making it hard to breathe.

"It pales in comparison to you." He brushed a bit of my hair back as I leaned into his touch.

"Edward!" The door flew open to reveal large men dressed in expensive suits, they filed into the room as they murmured among themselves. "We heard you were here, we thought we'd drop by."

Edward winked at me as he pulled me to the large group of people. The sound of the music from the dining room flowed into the room, adding a touch of Italian flare. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I was in a gangster movie. The chattering continued, very few guys taking notice in me; most of them seemed to only care about Edward. It was clear by their behavior that he was important; they filed through to shake his hand and whisper greetings in his ear. I smiled as I gratefully took the back seat to him, being the center of attention was something I was not fond of.

"Why don't you come join us out in the main room? All the ladies are here." A tall gangly man propositioned as he smiled at me. Edward looked at me, wanting approval. "Sure." I mumbled as I quietly followed Edward and the crowd out into the dining.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen." Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer to his side. I welcomed the contact and smiled at the intimate gestures. I turned my face towards his, our lips inches apart. "It's okay. I just want to be with you." His lips parted to reveal a joyous smile as we approached to table filled with women.

"Everyone, this is Bella."

**EPOV**

I hadn't anticipated the guys being here, but I wasn't surprised all that much. It was Friday night, and most of the wives expected to be taken out and paraded like perfect dolls. I didn't take Bella as one of those women, but she surprised me with her demeanor when my friends bombarded us. She easily let me take the spotlight which was something I wasn't used to, and I had to admit, it was a turn on.

As we made our way to the dining room, I pulled her closer to me. I desired that raw physical contact from her. I had only known her a short time and I was already developing an addiction to her. She didn't shy away from me as we walked through the crowded main room; she linked our hands together as I pulled her into my side. We looked thoroughly entranced with each other and it wasn't a bad look for either of us.

The table was fairly crowded with everyone pushed together to make room for us. We weren't an intrusion, just a surprise. "Everyone, this is Bella." I thrust her forward as I took a step back, symbolically letting her stand on her own in my world.

"Bella, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Emmett immediately stepped forward, wrapping her delicate hand into his larger one. "This is Tina, Faye, Jeanine, and Lisa." The girls waved in unison as they invited her over with warm smiles. I knew all the wives well, two of them all of my life, they were my father's goddaughters. That was something I liked about what we were, the aspect of family. We all knew each other, and we all took care of each other. I would do anything, including die and kill, for these people I called my family and they would do the same for me. It was about sacrifice and commitment, two things that were hard to come by in the world of today.

The night passed quickly; Bella and I danced and ate and enjoyed getting to know each other. She was a big hit with everyone, not that I expected anything less. They understood that I had hard time finding girls that held my interest, so they rejoiced in Bella.

"Dance with me, please." I pleaded with her as the band started the beginning notes to the last song. Her face turned up into a giggle, "Of course." I had her to her feet before she could breathe and instantly led her to the center of the dance floor. I pulled her close to me and linked our hands together between us.

The rhythm was slow, and I matched our pace perfectly. "I've had so much fun tonight. Your friends are amazing." Bella whispered in my ear as we turned in soft circles. I smiled, "I am glad you liked everything. I just wanted you to have a good time." I pulled apart and winked at her.

Comfortable silence replaced the compliments as the song continued. We swayed together in the sea of couples, blissfully happy, until…

"Your hands are really soft for construction." Her breath was hot on my neck as she whispered the words out loud. My heart skipped a beat, and my muscles went stiff. I swallowed hard as I continued in small, weaving circles. I could answer in a couple of ways; however, only one of them would produce an acceptable response. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know. I only hold a management position, nothing too difficult." I pulled back again, flashing a million dollar smile at her. I wanted to dazzle her, make her forget about the question.

She turned a deep crimson and laid her head on my shoulder. She was either satisfied with my answer or my charisma had worked once again in my favor. The song was slowing and I twirled her once, just for entertainment.

I pulled her close as we made our way back to our seats. We collected our things and said our goodbyes. I had one more surprise for her; our night was far from over.

"Where are we going?" Bella pondered out loud as the car took off.

"You'll see." I squeezed her hand as the city became a quick blur of lights.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys: I do realize it has been a hot minute since I updated, blame it on personal illness and school. We have had Homecoming this week and it was ran me into the ground, but I was able to turn this out tonight; hopefully there will be some more this weekend, but I can't promise anything, I can't even promise a regular update, which I am terribly sorry about, but thanks to those who have checked out this story. (: Anywho, mood music: "Cheater, Cheater" Joey + Rory and "Womanizer" Britney Spears.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Gelato and the New York skyline.

That was how my night ended. He brought me back to his apartment building and he had the roof set up just for us. It was magical; I couldn't have imagined a better date and I couldn't have imagined a better guy to go on it with. Edward was amazing, charismatic, beautiful, talkative…did I mention beautiful? He made my blood run hot and butterflies swarm my stomach and infect my body; I loved it. He wasn't even that straightforward with his advances, which was a welcomed changed from what I was used to. He made simple advances, like holding my hand and a small goodnight kiss, but for the most part, it was all very innocent.

"Are you being serious? He didn't try anything?" Alice shook her head as we walked through the doors at Starbucks. "Nope. Not a thing. I'll have a grande caramel macchiato. It's not that ridiculous, Alice, it was nice to be treated like a lady." I shook my head at her as I walked towards the order station.

"I know, I know. It just surprises me. He strikes me as the type who would be all about some first date action." Alice winked at me as she bumped her hip against mine. I knew she was just being ridiculous with me, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

We collected our orders and ushered ourselves out onto the patio. It was nice weather, perfect for coffee and good friends. "Do you have any plans for lunch?" Alice blew into her cup as she inquired.

I felt my lips twist into a smile as I nodded, "Yes, we are going for pizza." I couldn't believe how giddy I was about Edward. No matter how much I told myself that I wasn't falling for him, I could tell I was and I knew that it was silly to get wrapped up in a guy so fast, but I couldn't help it, something about Edward made me feel whole. I hadn't had a serious boyfriend in quite a while and Edward was like a cool breeze on a warm night, chilling and wanted.

We finished our coffee quietly, enjoying each other's company and the atmosphere. That is something that I loved about the city, it could be quiet within ear shattering loudness and I was in love with that. We talked about everything from work to movies to the most recent fashion trends, but we didn't talk about Edward much after that, there wasn't need for it. Alice could recognize how I felt, sometimes even better than I could and that was something I enjoyed about our friendship.

As we made our way back to the apartment, I suddenly changed gears to what outfit would be appropriate for a pizza parlor…

**EPOV**

The air billowed through the car and over my heated body; the city was always sticky and his occupation required that I be dressed to the nines every day, all day. Of course I would have preferred to wear shorts and a nice shirt, but that would be unprofessional and that was something that was not tolerated by my family; my family being literal and figurative in meaning. I rubbed my temples and exhaled as I observed the comings and goings of the city. My gaze landed on a young boy and his mother, the boy was struggling against the pull of his mother's arm as she continued her brisk, determined pace to her destination. I couldn't help but smile; I remember being dragged along behind my mother to do various errands quite fondly.

"Ah. To be young again." My voice was low as I focused my attention elsewhere. I was no longer a little boy, no longer was I young. I am harden, aged, and experienced in my dealings with others. The world has polluted me, has created a vicious monster that desired everything for me and myself. I have seen too much bad to consider that there was any good. Why should there be? Good was losers, nice was for losers, and he was by no means a loser. I won at everything he tried and he never came in second. I am a Cullen, they didn't fail, they conquered.

"Ayo, did you say something?" Jasper looked up from his paper, probably obsessing over statistics of various sports teams, but I didn't expect anything less from him. That was his job, he was a numbers runner for the family, and it was good to see that he was keeping on the up and up for us.

I shook my head as I leaned my head against the seat, we were on our way to Atlantic City for a business meeting and the ride was becoming unbearable. As much as I hated to admit it, I was missing Bella. She had a seriously calming effect on me, and that was something that I desired. I couldn't believe how taken I was by her. I wasn't typically like this with other girls; however, Bella had shown me last night that she wasn't most girls. She most defiantly wasn't the type to have a one night stand with, hence my behavior when I dropped her off. I tried to be on my best behavior, even though every fiber of my being wanted to rip off her clothes and take her for mine, but I clearly resisted and gave her a simple good night peck, very reminiscent of middle school.

"Do they know why we are coming?" I slowly opened my eyes and nodded, "They understand this is not a social visit and that the outcome is crucial to their survival."

"I don't understand why we just don't fucking bust in there and fucking blow their brains out." Jasper threw down the paper in haste as he pushed his fist into the leather seat.

I laughed along with everyone else in the car as we made jokes about the act of murder, but my mind couldn't help but wonder to and from Bella. The topic of my profession only made an appearance once, and she had accepted my answer without any hesitation, but how long could a charade go on? Days, weeks, months, years? How do you break that to someone? Hi, my name is Edward and I am in the Mafia.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. I didn't have any homework tonight, so I treated myself and you guys to an update. (: Mood music: Game's Pain - The Game and Irreplaceable - Beyonce. Alright, we are coming to a cross hair in the story, clearly I set up this chapter for Bella to discover Edward's true profession, so it's about to get interesting. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I had loosened my tie hours ago but I was still feeling strangled as I rubbed my collarbone. The room had been in a constant haze of cigar smoke for hours and a slow murmur of voices could be heard at all times. Tensions were high, and everyone seemed a bit on edge.

"I don't understand why this is such a hard fucking concept for you. We want the contract, we can handle the contract." Emmett hit his chest for effect. "We have had the concrete contracts in this city for I can't tell you how long, and now all of a sudden, this is up for discussion? I don't fucking think so." Emmett took a long drink from his glass as he eyed the party across the table.

"This isn't about tradition. This is about what is right for our family and what is right for us is no longer cutting corners on our contracts. Fuck tradition, fuck the way it's always been done. I am here now and we are going to do it my way!" Primo shot up and slammed his fist on the table causing glasses to tumble and voices to be silenced. "This is my fucking family and I want my fucking money!" Primo's veins were clear and defined as he spoke his very confident statement.

"Primo, Primo, calm down. We are all friends here, there is no need for such hostility. We want what's best for both parties." I stood up, attempting to reassure him as I made an effort to move towards the center of the table. I was clearly the mediator of the family that had always been a role of mine, especially in tight situations like this.

"I am done. We are done. The concrete contract is ours and I am not moving on that. What part of that do you not understand?" Primo's face was so close to mine that I could count his pores if I was so inclined. His constant stubbornness was starting to wear on my nerves. I gritted my teeth as I tried to be calm, "You have to understand that our family has interests here too; for twenty years, we held those contracts and clearly met the requirements to keep them. You have gotten more than your fair share in my opinion and the only thing that should be up for debate today is your percentage the profit." My voice was monotone but the threat of violence was clear. Emmett was hot headed and clearly displayed his irritation; however, I was the silent danger most people were not aware of.

In a split second, guns were drawn and everyone was in a defense stance. I took a minute to breath, signaling everyone to decrease their awareness, but everyone remained where they were. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and slowly reopened my eyes. "Alright, alright. Have it your way, but it won't be pretty, and you won't enjoy it." I folded my arms at my chest; I could play this game too.

"Are you insinuating a war? Ha." His voice was light and airy, as if he doubted me.

"You think that I am kidding, however, I have never been more serious. You want to play old school bullshit, we'll play old school bullshit. I'll fucking murder you, Primo, fucking paint the town with your blood." I leaned into the table, my knuckles grinding into old peanuts as I held my gaze on him. I wanted him to know that I was speaking with the upmost seriousness.

Primo licked his lips as he thought; it was as if I could see the wheels in his head turning, thinking about what the next logical step was. He nodded as if he had concluded that war was the next practical step in our conversation. I could tell I was getting to him; he was starting to show signs of agitation. He had beads of sweat that were pooling at his temples, and his breath was coming more erratically. He knew his family would be wiped off the grid if he went to war with us. Sure, it was a drastic step, but it was something that had to happen and I understood that. It was purely business, nothing personal. I smiled as I nodded, "That's what I thought. Now, let's discuss this contract business. You will take 15 of every contract we receive and you will provide any assistance deemed necessary if asked for it. If this is a problem for you, we have a clear alternative." I cocked my head to the side, allowing him a moment to collect himself.

Primo shuffled backwards a little and leaned close to one of his many goons, too many if you ask me. They provided nothing but show and unwanted hassle. Their lips moved at rapid pace as they unpacked my deal I had offered them. It didn't matter what they wanted in the long run, Primo was slated to be killed soon and the contracts and 100 of the profit would be all ours. Of course, he didn't know that, so for him, this deal was all or nothing.

"I will not be bullied into this, my friend. I will not." His voice was shaky and I could tell I made him nervous. Primo was substantially older than I was, and I was everything that he aspired to be. I was young, charismatic, and was next in line to be the boss. I was the oil to his water, we just didn't get along.

I smiled as motioned to my guys, "Then, it looks like war."

**BPOV**

It was one of those cries that racked your body and made your cries sound like shrieks and made your words come out as stutters. It wasn't a pretty cry; I was too far gone from those. I knew what I must have looked like when Rosalie, Alice, and Angela walked into the room. I was pretty sure that my mascara was running and that my face had a severe degree of puffiness to it, but I didn't care.

"Darling, I brought you some water." Alice slinked down beside me on the plush carpet. I allowed her to comfort me, but I was not in the mood to be babied. "We heard what happened. We thought we should come check on you." Alice was clearly the spokeswoman in this situation, with Rosalie and Angela waiting off to the side. Alice clearly held the mothering instinct of the three, and she instantly turned it on when she was caring for me.

"You can't be too upset with him. This is something he's never done before. You know you really like him; maybe he got tied up at work?" Alice's voice sounded reassuring, but I couldn't be sure, Alice was trying to play neutral, but sometimes, she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

"What?! Are you being serious right now, Alice? I can't be upset with him?" I was exasperated on this topic of my feelings towards Edward. I was fully capable of making my own decisions and deciding on what I was feeling. I needed no one to tell me that.

"No, no. I am just saying that this is a new experience for you and you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You haven't been in a relationship in a long time…"Her voice trailed off and her expression was changing into irritation, which didn't surprise me.

I sucked in my breath, Alice was right, she was right. "I know Alice, but I just don't understand. How hard is it to pick up a phone?" My head was starting to hurt and this discussion was wearing on my nerves. I could tell that this discussion was wearing everyone thin, so I decided to be the bigger person, "Look, I know I haven't been in a relationship in a while, I know that. I think I am just going to lie down for a while and then deal with everything later." I was mentally exhausted from this and denial is always the best policy.

Alice, Rosalie, and Angela all nodded in agreement. As they were leaving, I tried hard not to cry. I didn't think that introducing a boy into my life would be so difficult, but I could tell I had been fooled. Edward was no more than another loser who clearly didn't understand what a prize I was. It was his loss, not mine. The more I pepped myself up, the easier the rejection was to deal with, but the sting was still there, lingering in my soul, waiting for chance to slap me in the face again.

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think everything would have much easier if he would have just said he didn't like me…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

"Miss Swan will see you now." The meek assistant mumbled as I swept past her. I could tell I made her nervous; her hands were wrapped in themselves as she kept her eyes down. She was cute in the awkward, fifth grade way. I knew that what I was doing was wrong on some levels, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to let Bella get away without a fight, and if I had to lie to achieve my goal, then so be it.

Her back was to me as I positioned myself in the chair in front of her desk that would be perfect for the element of surprise. "Mr. John…." Her voice trailed off as she made eye contact with me and her face showed utter surprise. "What are you doing here?" The words seemed to fall out of her mouth as she tried to squeak out the simple question.

My smile was coy, "Now, is that any way to treat a perspective client?" I winked at her as I leaned in closely to her desk. Her face readjusted and she licked her lips, pulling excessively on her bottom lip, sliding it against her teeth. I felt my heart race quicken; I am one hundred percent sure that she had no idea the effect she had on me. Her face was inquisitive as she stared at me, every part of me wanted to know what she was thinking, but for some reason, she was harder to read than most people. She always kept me guessing, she never fully did what you expected her to do.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was powerful as her posture straightened and she clasped her hands in front of her. I smiled at her attempt to be intimidating, she wasn't fooling me, but she did look attractive when she was assertive; that was defiantly something to make a mental note for the future.

"I was in the neighborhood." I tossed my hand to the side as she bit her bottom lip. It was true I was in the neighborhood; I was here to see her. She hadn't been returning my phone calls or calling to thank me for my flowers I had been sending her. After this was all said and done, I might as well have bought stock in FDT.

"Maybe, it's because I didn't want to see you. Did you ever think of that?" She spat out her venom coated words as she squinted her eyes at me. "You think you just not call to break a date and then I am expected to just let you right back in, let it go right back to the way it was before. Well, I don't know who you think you are but it doesn't happen like that. No, sir." Her gestures were exaggerated as she leaned forward onto the desk.

I felt my anger increase with every word she said, but I had to remember she didn't know any better. She hadn't been exposed to _my _world, she knew no better; she knew nothing of late nights, disappearances, or empty excuses. I inhaled deeply; I was not going to let her get the best of me.

"Bella, look, I made a mistake. Can't you just accept my apology?" I was already exasperated, even though I hadn't said more than a few sentences about the subject. I so badly wanted to tell her what I was, what I was involved in, but I wasn't sure she could be trusted all the way. She was different than most girls, she wasn't superficial, and she was complicated in every sense of the word.

Bella rolled her eyes at my poor plea. "Do you think that it can happen that easily? You have a lot of making up to do, Cullen. A lot of making up to do." Her lips upturned into a smile as she winked at me. It was then I knew I had succeeded. "So, does this mean that you'll come to lunch with me?" I stood up and offered her my hand. Her smile faded a bit as she shook her head, "I am so sorry, but I can't. We are preparing for a sample sale, and I just can't leave work. You understand, right?" I shrugged my shoulders in response, "Of course, I understand. Dinner, then?" I held my breath, hoping for the right answer, hoping for a yes.

Bella batted her eyelashes as she gazed at me, dazzling me with every mannerism she possessed; "Of course, Edward, I would love to. Pick me up at 8?"

The small talk that followed was awkward, neither of us really knowing what to say. Even though we had only been separate for a few days, it felt like an eternity. I gracefully made my exit, promising to be there at eight sharp. As I left, I started to rack my brain for how I was going to explain to her my true profession.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling all afternoon, even though the reunion hadn't necessarily followed the plan I had had in my mind, it was still sweet and I have to give him props for creativity. I struggled to get through the mundane tasks for the rest of my work day. I am sure I shuffled the papers around at least a thousand times before 5 o'clock finally rolled around.

"I'm out. Please hold all messages till the morning." I waved to my assistant as I drifted through the door, riding on cloud 9. "Of course, Ms. Swan, anything." She held out my coat as I hurried out the door.

My walk home was brisk; the fall atmosphere engulfed me. I loved the city in the fall, I loved the people, I loved the stores, the decorations, the leaves; I loved it all and most of all, I loved myself. I have always struggled with self esteem issues and self doubt, but what woman hasn't at one time or another? But, for once, I loved myself. I was at a great place in my career, I had a halfway decent boyfriend, and I had amazing friends. I was living the high life and there was nothing that could bring me down.

"You're going out with him?" Alice through down her magazine and her gaze met mine. "I can't believe you, Bella. After what he did to you? I can't believe it." Her mouth closed in a thin line.

I rolled my eyes, "You have room to talk, Miss I-dated-the-same-guy-for-three-years. Give me a break." "Which one?" I inquired as I held up two necklaces to my chest. "The pearls, they are classic. Yeah, but, still, he just doesn't call for two days and then shows up with a beacon of flowers and you instantly let him back in. That doesn't seem like you, that's all." Alice wrung her hands in her lap.

I giggled, "Of course, this isn't like me. Nothing I do with him is like me, but it's like he has this hold on me, this weird love crazed hold. I can't explain it, but it's there." I adjusted my dress, Edward would be here soon. He was always on time, which was something I appreciated about him.

"Bell, Edward's here" Rose's voice was sing-song as she let her fingers trace the door frame, "and he looks good." She half whispered and half giggled. "Tell him I'll be right out." I ran my fingers through my hair one last time as I started for the door.

"Bell, just hear me out. I know you really like him, but I have a strange feeling about him. He's…different in more ways than one, and you should be careful. I know him from somewhere, but I just can't place it, but please, be careful." Alice's grip on my hand was harsh and ice cold. I could tell she was serious about this. "Okay, okay, I promise. I'll be careful." I winked at her as I sauntered into the living room.

"Are you ready?" his voice was quiet as he peered at me. "Of course." And then we were off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I could tell it was going to be a rough night. Emmet and J had been ringing me a ridiculous amount of times, but I never answered. I texted them to leave me the fuck alone, but it wasn't working, the phone kept ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that? It's okay, I promise." Bella smiled at me as cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? I don't want to be impolite." "No, no, go ahead." She reassured me.

"What do you want?" My tone was harsh and raspy as I leaned more into the door.

"Yo, we've got problems. Primo wacked Tony, shot him dead right in front of his house tonight. Right in front of his kids and everything. We got cameras swarming the restaurant and every other place we own. Don't bring her anywhere near here unless you want your cover blown by the 6 o'clock news." Emmett's spoke in fast, agitated syllables. I slammed my fist against the window so hard the pane shook. "Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. Who does he think he is? Fuck him. Fuck this. Go after him." I slammed the phone shut and threw it against the partition in the car, destroying it.

As I glanced at Bella, I could tell she was visibly upset by my actions. My anger was powerful, I recognized this fact, and I also recognized that I scared her tremendously.

"Bells, I'm sorry." I inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm, even though my adrenaline was racing through my veins, readying my body for an attack, an attack that would be so heinous that even I couldn't understand where it was coming from. "I let my anger get the best of me. I am terribly sorry." I reached for her hand which was ice cold from fear. I hadn't meant to upset her.

She nibbled on her lower lip, hesitant, cautious. "Edward, I, I…I've never seen anyone get that angry before." As I watched her face, I saw a tiny smile creep across her glossed lips, "I've got to admit, it was kinda hot." She winked at me as she intertwined our fingers.

I laughed. "What's so funny?" Her voice was inquisitive as she peered at me. "I just broke a phone and almost a window and you act like that is a turn on. I love it." I mumbled as I kissed her forehead. She couldn't tell, but I was beaming on the inside. If she could handle that, she could handle my choice of career, right?

I had to think fast, where was I going to take her? Every place would be swarming with cameras and television crews; I couldn't risk taking her to any place that could impact my cover. My apartment would be buzzing, so I made the quick decision to take her to the Hamptons, the only likely place where no one would be. Tourist season was over, and no one but a handful of people knew I kept a house out there. This would actually turn out halfway decent after all.

"I hope you like the beach…" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her closer to me.

**Alice POV**

"I know I've seen him somewhere before." I closed my eyes and tried to visualize where I had seen him.

"You think you know everyone…" Rose's voice trailed off as she bent down to the oven. "I mean, come on, you saw him at the restaurant, and I am going to bet that that's the first time you've ever saw him."

"No, no. You're wrong. I've seen him before somewhere in a newspaper, and its here, somewhere." Alice jumped up and headed to her room, she was a notorious packrat, hoarding everything for months, years until it proved useful to her in some way. Rustling of papers could be heard over Alice's humming as she sorted through her year's collection of the New York Times.

"You know, Alice, I don't even know why you keep those things." Rosalie ran a paper towel over the counter, scrubbing spots that demand her attention. Alice poked her head out the door, "Rose, I am a teacher, I must keep up to date on current events and therefore, I keep things to refresh my memory." And with that she disappeared back into her room where she continued to search for the alleged newspaper.

"Alice, you teach kindergarten!" Rose's voice was a burst of giggles as she retreated to the couch. "Found it!" Alice ran out of the room in a flutter of yellowing newspapers, magazine clippings, and dust bunnies as she proudly present Rosalie with a yellowing, stained edition of the New York Times from roughly eight months ago. "I told you I had it. I told you." Alice beamed as she took a seat next to Rose.

Rose took a minute to study the paper, reading and rereading the headline…

"Mob boss acquitted"

"Read it out loud." Alice inquired as she leaned back into the plush couch. Rose cleared her throat and began, "Reputed mob boss, Carlisle Cullen, was acquitted today in his extortion case brought against him by the State of New York. This is the second time that Cullen has left court victorious, the first time being in the late 1970s when he reportedly took over the infamous crime family…" "I don't see what this has to do with Edward, so what they have the same last name?" Rose let the paper fall to her lap as she looked to Alice. "Turn to page A4." Alice's voice was a matter of fact as Rose thumbed through the yellowing pages.

"Look." Alice's manicured finger pointed to a picture that made Rose catch her breath and sit straight up.

"Flanked by his sons, Edward and Emmett Cullen, the rumored underboss and consigliore of the Cullen family, Carlisle Cullen exits the courtroom victorious."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Do you know what this means? Oh my god!" Rose tossed the paper on the coffee table as she leapt to her feet. "Do you know what this means? Oh my god! This explains so many things; the clothes, the cars, the businesses he owns! This explains everything!" Rose tossed her hands up as she paced back and forth, stealing glances at a beaming Alice.

"I told you I had seen him before, and to think you didn't believe me." Alice smiled, letting her bright, white teeth show fully. "But do you know what this means? Bella is dating a mob boss, a real true to life mob boss! Oh my, this is like an episode of the Sopranos! Oh my!" Rose gripped Alice's shoulders as she spoke her words in a fury.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" Rose chewed the inside of her cheek pensively.

"No, what?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We have to tell her. She has to know. She can't date a mob boss. He's probably killed people." Rose felt chills as she let the last part of her sentence roll off her tongue. "We…" Alice gesturing to the two of them, "We don't have to tell her anything. It's not our place, and what if she already knows and she's okay with that? We can't ruin her happiness because we think he's in the mob. Remember the paper said _rumored_, we don't even know if it's true." Alice clasped her hands in front of her in a matter of fact manner. She was always ready to give people the benefit of the doubt, she didn't like jumping to conclusions especially when it came to people's happiness and Bella was certainly happy with Edward.

"We can't not tell her. What if he tries to hurt her or worse, what if he tries to kill her?" Rose's voice was shaky as she regained her seat beside Alice.

Alice couldn't contain her giggles, "Rose, this isn't _The Godfather_. Today's gangsters are civilized. Plus, Edward is infatuated with her. He's not going to harm her. I trust him." Alice wrapped her arm around Rose, in an effort to calm her.

"Oh, I'm vibrating." Alice announced as she reached for her phone on the coffee table.

"Hello? Oh, hi Bella. What are you doing? I thought you were out with Edward. Oh, you are? That's cool. Have a good time. Call me later. Love you too. Bye."

"What happened? Is she okay? If he hurt her, I'll…" Rose's eyes flamed with anger in an instant. She was always quick tempered.

"She's fine. They are just going away for tonight. She just wanted to let us know so we wouldn't worry."Alice inhaled deeply, sometimes Rose was a bit exhausting.

"Going away? You are letting her go away with him? Are you crazy?"


	13. Thank you!

Hey guys---

As you can see, I have started updating again and I am so sorry for the HUGE gap between updates. School got crazy, I got a new position in SGA, I had some personal issues, just a long list of things that complicated my ability to update, but I am back now.  Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the updates, and I hope you are liking where the story is going. So many people have alerted the story, and reviewed it; it's amazing, by far beyond my belief of what could have happened! So, anyways, I just want to thank you and say I appericate everything!

Love, Lucy


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Okay, now, I am all yours." I whispered into Edward's ear as I slid my phone closed and scooted closer to him. Even in the dark car, I could see the smile creep across his face.

"Good, I'm glad because you are going to love my place." I felt his hand slide to the small of my back, and it sent a chill up my spine, but I liked it. When Edward touched me, it was almost electric. I felt my whole body react to him, and I had never experienced that before, I had to admit it was exhilarating. "I'm excited; I've never been to the Hamptons. I've always wanted to go, but never had the time or the money." I closed my eyes and let the comfortableness of Edward engulf me.

The ride was quiet and serene to the Hamptons. I couldn't believe it; I was actually going to the Hamptons! Inside, I was completely giddy and it was hard to contain myself. Even though, I had only known Edward for a short time, it felt as though I had known him for years. He was so intuitive to my feelings and what I wanted that it was hard not to be attracted to him.

"How did you get into construction?" My voice broke the silence that had surrounded us. I could tell my question made him slightly uncomfortable; I felt his body stiffen underneath me.

"I, um, my father was into management and that seemed like the logical thing for me to do as well." His voice was dry as he spat out a one sentence answer. "I mean, after college, I didn't really know what to do with myself, so my dad invited me to come work for him and one thing led to another and here I am today." His hand massaged my lower back as he elaborated for me.

This still didn't satisfy my quest for knowledge about him, I desired to know everything about him, he had played a hundred questions with me, and I wanted to do the same with him. I wanted to know everything about him and then some. "So, it's a family business?" I sat straight up, pulling my legs underneath me. "I guess you could say that." His lips upturned into a smile, revealing perfect teeth. I giggled, there was something about him that made me flushed and nervous like a fifth grade girl, and I always tried desperately to hide that fact. I didn't want to give him an advantage over me.

The rest of the ride was calm, innocent conversation about things here and there, nothing too serious. I would save that for later. I wanted to know why his profession was such a touchy subject for him, he always resisted the questions that dealt with his family too, and that intrigued me. I couldn't help it, I had always been curious. I wanted to know more and in two seconds, I decided to use the Hamptons trip to find out more about this mysterious guy called Edward.

**EPOV**

I thought she'd never stop asking questions about what I do for a living. The whole reason I was taking her to the Hamptons was to get away from what I did, but yet it still came with me. She was constantly questioning me and I knew it was innocent, but I was afraid I would slip and let it out, and then where would I be?

"Bells, we're here." I gently shook her awake, as she stretched with the reflexes of a cat. "Mhm." she mumbled as she lurched back into the seat, craving the warmth it held for her body.

"No, baby, no. You gotta get out." I left my side of the car, only to reappear on her side, lifting her out and starting up the stairs with her in his arms. I didn't typically treat girls like this, but there was something about Bella, something that drew me in without mercy. Everything about her was like a drug, something I craved daily. When I was at work, I thought about her. When I was at home, I thought about her. Wherever I was without her, I was thinking about her.

My house was warm, a nice welcome to the brisk fall air that engulfed the area. I forgot how nice it was here. I hardly ever came to the Hamptons anymore; I was too busy with life in general that I didn't have time for things that didn't pertain to the immediate needs of the family, the family being literal and figurative.

I carefully carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. I couldn't decide on whether to undress her or not, I choose not to. We hadn't even made it to second base yet, how was I going to explain stripping her clothes off? I laid her down in the bed and kissed her forehead. Her skin was cool against my warm body, it was exhilarating. I laid myself down beside her, watching her chest rise and fall in soft rhythm. She was defiantly one of the more attractive girls I had dated, but there was more to her than that, there was more to us than that. As I drifted in and out of sleep, I felt us embrace, our limbs tangled together.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done…_

**BPOV**

I didn't know how Edward did it. He came to bed with me last night, but yet managed to already have breakfasted ordered for the morning. I didn't know how he did it, but it dazzled me.

I slid into a chair and took a sip of my coffee, the warm liquid rushing over me. Edward was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him so early, so I made myself at home with the spectacular breakfast he had arranged for us. There were bagels, muffins, eggs, bacon, sausage; anything I could want, even a handful of different newspapers from around the area. I glanced at the headlines, and that's when I saw it. It startled me so much I spat out my coffee.

"Mob Hit Gone Wrong"

"Around seven pm last night, a member of the infamous Cullen family was found shot outside his home. He was murdered in front of his wife and children who witnessed a mask gunman approach the slain gangster and shot numerous times at point blank range in the upper body area. The slain gangster is said to be Tony Morano, a close friend and employee of Edward Cullen, the reported underboss for the Cullen family. Phone calls to representatives of the Cullens were not returned at press time."

I dropped the paper, letting it slide right into the oatmeal. Underboss? Gangster? Shooting? What? This had to be a joke, a colossal joke, a joke to teach me a lesson about asking so many questions. It couldn't be true, not my Edward, not the person who carried me in last night, not the person who whispers sweet nothings in my ear while we are in front of his friends, no, not my Edward. They must have the wrong person, a case of mistaken identity.

I suddenly found myself in a panic attack, gasping for breath, gripping my chest. I felt like my chest was caving in, every bone in my body was being crushed, the weight of the world being pressed upon me like an anvil. I collapsed on the floor, gripping my knees to my chest, letting the tears fall on my exposed skin. Everything made sense now, the money, the friends, the businesses, the vague answers, everything, it all made sense. He was a gangster, a mobster, a modern day Tony Soprano.

"Bells, are you okay?" I felt his hands slide underneath my arms, attempting to lift me up, but my body would not move. It was not malleable, I felt like stone, a cold stone. "No, I'm not okay." I crept away from him, regaining strength in my emotionally racked body. I lifted myself up, standing behind the chair, looking at him intently.

He didn't look like a gangster, he looked…normal. Sure, he had dark features, dark eyes and dark hair, and a few scars here and there, but nothing that said 'Hey look at me, I kill people for a living'. He dressed impeccably, but so did his brother, who was probably also in the mob.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Edward advanced towards me in an attempt to comfort me.

"This is what's wrong." I spat out, grabbing the paper, slinging oatmeal all over the floor. "How could you not tell me? How could you?" My volume increased with every word, and at the end, I was practically screaming. I lunged at him. "How could you not mention that? Did it slip your mind, that minor detail about you being a criminal? Huh? Any defense for yourself, you liar!" I shoved him hard in the shoulders, forcing him against the wall, defenseless to my verbal assault.

His face looked stunned, shocked even as he scanned the paper and me all at the same time. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Huh? Anything at all or just more lies?" I crossed my arms at my chest and closed my lips in a tight line. It was minutes before he said anything.

He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his temples. He shoved past me, making his way to the table, reclaiming the seat that had been mine.

_How did we get here, I used to know you so well…_

"Bells, Bella, what do you want me to say? That everything you said was true, that everything the paper said was true? What do you want to hear?" his voice was soft, pensive as he stared at me with those dark, dark eyes.

I swallowed hard; I didn't even know what I wanted to hear. Did I want to hear that it was true or that it wasn't true? Did it even matter, would it even make a difference to me? I hadn't determined whether I cared or not that his career choice just happened to be illegal, or that he possibly could have killed people at one time or another, I hadn't thought about whether that mattered to me or not.

"So, what do you want? Do you want to hear that it's true or that it's a conspiracy? What do you want from me?" His voice was dark. He was standing now, his arms crossed at his chest, he was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I don't know." Suddenly, all of my assertiveness was lost and I was frightened of this man that stood before me. "I don't know what I want to hear."

"Ha! You throw around accusations and then you don't know what you want to hear? That's fucking bullshit, Bella, and you know it. You can't throw that in my face and then expect nothing to come from it." Edward was now standing in front of me, his hands positioned on the wall, framing my body.

"I want the truth. I want to know the truth." I stood up straight, attempting to match his 6'2" frame. I knew I wanted to know ultimately what the truth was, and I was prepared for any answer that he might give me. I just wanted to know.

"The truth, you want the truth…" His voice trailed off as he walked away.


End file.
